Time Management
by Lulu Brown
Summary: Severus Snape finds out that his previous life as Salazar Slytherin could cost him the love of his life.
1. Romantic Overtures, Slytherin Style

Thanks to Rendezvoushero for the courage to send this in. I didn't finish the first chapter, but oh well. If any one is out there to read and review please do so, I could really use some encouragement. I just started writing fanfics, so forgive me if you think I suck (I could have made a joke there, but maybe we should get to know each other a little better). Forgive my sorry punctuation, too.

**Lost in Transcendence **

**Chapter 1: Romantic Overtures, Slytherin Style**

"Are sure about that? You mean you really saw the chamber?" Otto, my owl, nodded. "Did he see you? Well, of course he didn't see you or else you wouldn't be here."

"Damn it, I trusted him! Bastard, he told me Godric was imagining things!" I turned to Otto. "Can you find your way back in?"

"Yes, but I don't know how he got in. He muttered something even my owl ears could not hear and-"

"Shush, Salazar is coming!" I turned to the door just in time to see the knob turn.

"Rhiannon, my dear, are you in there?" Otis began to clean his feathers while I scurried for a book and threw myself onto the bed. I could hear the door open.

"Salazar!" Ok, maybe a little too much enthusiasm; I knew that had better tone it down. He had one eyebrow lifted. Did he know something was up? I wasn't sure; he always looked as if he was suspicious of something. I usually loved his intimidation techniques, but not when I was guilty. He may have been twenty-years older than me at 44, but he was the handsomest man I knew.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the book from my hands. Gulp; I knew I was in trouble, one way or another. Salazar turned and leered at Otto. "So, what did you do today?" He waited a few moments before returning his gaze to me. He reached up to my forehead and pushed a lock of black hair behind my right ear. He continued looking at me until he quickly raised his wand in his left hand and shot black sparks at the perch Otto sat on, making it disappear. "Get out of my room before you spread an infectious disease with your filth," he said without even looking at the bird. "I fucking hate owls," he professed with a look of sheer disgust.

"Asshole, you'll rot in hell for the things you've done! We'll talk later Rhiann," Otto spat as he flew from the room. Of course the only thing Salazar heard was the frantic screechings of a terrified owl.

"Your so mean, you totally could have hit him! I hate you! Get away from me!" I tried to role to the other side of the bed, but he grabbed my arm. "Don't touch me!"

He laughed; what a cruel bastard. Unfortunately, I should have remembered before I yelled at him that these were romantic overtures when one spoke to a Slytherin.

He looked me up and down. "You're lucky I even have sex with you." Awe, that's Slytherin for I love you.

"If you continue to talk to me like that then the next time we do have sex I'll turn into a hag while you're on top of me!" I'm a metamorphmagus.

"You wouldn't be my first." Awe, he'd love me no matter what I looked like.

"Ewe, that's gross; I've heard the stories, but I never knew they were true." Uh-oh, I went too far, I could tell the angry look beginning to cross his face.

"What stories?" Oh my God, he is so sensitive when he feels like his social character is being attacked. I should have known; I need to learn to keep my mouth shut and let him have the last word.

I moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes. "There are no stories; I only made that up to make you laugh, I'm sorry." I kissed him and pulled him to me, hoping to take his mind off of his worries.

He pulled away quickly and looked down at me. "If there were stories you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"I would," I vowed just before I started to unbutton his shirt.

Xoxoxoxoxo, and then more xoxoxoxoxo.


	2. The Betrayal of Salazar

After I wrote this I just sent it in, so sorry if parts of it are confusing, I'll fix it later. Thanks LisaLady!

**The Betrayal of Salazar**

**Chapter 2: The Betrayal of Salazar**

It was dark when I awoke to see Salazar sweep out the bedroom door. It was suspicious that Otto hadn't returned, but I hoped for the best. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and bolted out the door and down the long corridor, conjuring myself a set of robes along the way. Finally, I was going to catch the sneaky git. I was always waking up to him gone with no idea where he was off to.

From the top of the stairs I could see the front door shut. The only light came from the three fireplaces in the grand entry at the bottom of the stairs, so I stumbled my way as quickly as I could to the first floor. I looked out the side window just in time to see Salazar disapparate beyond the stairs leading up to the front porch. Within five seconds I was out the front door and standing in the same spot that I had just seen him remove himself. I threw the invisibility cloak over myself before raising my wand. "Superius Incantamentum Exterius Crepitus," and off I went to wherever Salazar had just traveled, without that pesky popping noise.

Looking around I saw glass containers housing creepy, crawly insects and amphibians, cauldrons of various bubbling potions, and shelves so crowded with potions ingredients that some were stacked three and four jars high. I saw Salazar standing across the room beside a man whom I could not see the face of. From behind he looked like a crazy potions professor with wild white hair and black robes. He was mixing the contents of two vials into a cauldron that hissed as the steam arising from it changed color from purple to a sickly green. Salazar peered over his shoulder into the cauldron and surprisingly looked like he was admiring the results. He was usually very critical of others potions, but he looked pleased; something was really wrong here.

"Did you have any trouble with the spell?" The unknown man stated with a German accent while writing something down.

"Of course not," Salazar spat. I was certainly surprised that anyone would say such a thing to him, but what I could not believe was that he showed such slight annoyance at a question that would usually have ended in someone getting hurt. "After that last alteration I made it went very well. There is no possible way that the spell can be reversed." He leaned the table behind him; I don't think that I had ever seen him that relaxed. "Only a Slytherin may enter the chamber, and only a parselmouth may control the Basilisk." BASILISK! What the fuck is he doing with a fucking basilisk!

"They'll regret ever letting mudbloods into Hogwart's! I warned them." I couldn't believe what he had said; I took a step back as I heard the German man give a grunt of agreement. He had told me that his efforts to destroy muggle born witches and wizards were over when he had talked me into marring him three months ago. We were drunk, and married that night, but that was certainly no excuse.

"How long is the spell to last?"

"As of this moment, I estimate, just beyond a thousand years. Give or take a few decades."

I took another step back. More than a thousand years of terror, I couldn't let that happen! As a teacher at Hogwart's I certainly had the responsibility of protecting its students. I took one more step back to head for the nearest door when I bumped into a table behind me and the glass jars on it rattled.

Salazar had his wand out and ready before I had even realized what I had done. As a beam of red light left his wand the German man yelled, "No Salazar, not in here!"

I jumped out of the way just in time to see his spell miss me by a hair and hit the jars on the table. The first sight of smoke was a definite sign that it was time to get out of here, but before I could Salazar had managed to send another two spells out, to the dismay of the German. One of them came straight at me; rather remarkable since he could not see me. I ducked. The spell hit the other jars behind me and the cauldron beside them exploded with another hit, and drenched not only my cloak, but myself underneath it. Within two seconds there was an explosion. Glass tore through my cloak and cut my hands and I could feel a searing pain in my back, where I was predicting the same thing had happened. He must have set up an anti-apparating jinx because every time I tried I found myself in exactly in the same place that I was trying to escape from.

"Salazar, you must stop! You will destroy our secret laboratory! It has taken me years to gather the ingredients we need to complete our plan!" But Salazar did not stop.

"You fool," he yelled at the German. He looked to the only door, "Vectis Janua." The door slammed shut and boards appeared and nailed themselves to the walls around it, completely barring the only exit. "We could go to Azkaban for this Hanz! Whoever is here must die!"

He nearly hit me with two more shots, which were immediately followed by two more explosions; while all fires were put out, and the damage minimized as best they could be by the distressed Hanz.

Glass continued to fly as various liquids saturated me through the holes in my cloak. My hair and face were drenched, as well as the shoulders and arms of my robes. My scalp and face began to burn as I threw myself on the floor again trying to avoid a waist high shot. My wet clothing made it so much more difficult to move.

His next aim was high and I could hear glass shatter. Something smelled incredibly wonderful, like cookies, cakes, and fresh baked pie; euphoria swept over me. "No!" The German man was very upset at the loss of what was probably in that last jar that had fallen victim to Salazar's impetuous temper. "That's the fairy dust we needed for the…"

"Shut up you imbecile! You'd better retrieve as much as you can then," Salazar yelled at the German. I heard the pitter-patter of feet coming in my direction. "I am done playing games with you, intruder! Accio invisibility cloak!"

I would have blocked his spell, had it not been for the foot in my rib. My cloak flew off as what I could only assume was Hans tripping over me. His weight forced me to roll onto my back where the glass chards tore into my skin with even the slightest movement.

That wonderful smell was incredibly strong as I opened my eyes just before feeling a light dust brush over my face. My skin tingled and warmth spread through my body. I tried to fight the euphoria by reminding myself that I needed to warn either my mother or Godric about the basilisk and the thousand years of terror, but I felt so good, why fight it? Then I couldn't remember what the problem was. What was that about 1000 years? Thousand years, well that certainly seamed like a long time.

"I've caught the bastard Salazar!" I heard someone say. What a funny little man was on top of me. I looked at my hand, why, I think that it was fading in and out. I continued to stare at it in wonder as I heard footsteps get closer.

I heard a man gasp to my left and turned my head to see who he was. "Get off of her!" He yelled at the funny little man on top of me. He grabbed him by the color of his robes and threw him aside as if her were merely a doll. He kneeled down and lifted my upper body and brought it close to his. He was sure a handsome fella, and chivalrous, too; saving me from the funny little man. I think he likes me, too. I wonder if my hair looks ok.

He looked familiar, but I still couldn't figure out where I knew him from. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was you. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

He laid my head against his chest just below his chin and rocked me back and forth. I looked down at my torso; I was continuing to fade in and out, how funny, because the man who held me wasn't doing the same. Each time I faded out I could see the prettiest swirling colors and feel some thing pulling me from behind, but when I reappeared I was in the same place. I wished the man beside me was feeling as good as I felt.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know, it could be anyth…" And that was the last I heard before I was a completely surrounded by beautifully colored swirls.


End file.
